


Tonight after everything

by BBMarcello



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBMarcello/pseuds/BBMarcello
Summary: Armie was supposed to be there today.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim snorted at the sight that confronted him as he opened the hotel room door. Six five of nekkidness, spreadeagled on the bed, face down, ass up. He quietly closed the door behind him, opened it again to quickly hang the Do Not Disturb sign, and then closed and deadlocked it. Quiet, silence over him, just the very soft breaths of Armie against the pillows. He bent down and took his boots off, stood back up and pulled Virgil's sweater off, the sequins and jewels glinting in the bedside lamp's halo. Crouching down next to the bed, he briefly took his fill of that beautiful jaw, face, neck, cheeks, then stroked a finger across Armie's chin, scratching his stubble already creeping across his face, despite probably being shaved to within an inch of his life in make-up this morning.

"Arms, hey, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," he whispered.

Armie woke with a start. "Timmy? Whuh?" His eyes grew wide then, "oh shit, I must've crashed, shit oh shit, I missed it? I was gonna have a shower and get right back out again, shit."

Tim got onto the bed, black pants and pink socks still on, snuggled down under Armie's arm, sniffed deeply, hmm, home again. It'd been too long and he was done, done, done. "Shh, babe, it's fine, Hughie messaged me when he couldn't wake you up. 3am call times and an afternoon dash will do that to you. You're not getting any younger." He smiled as he got inevitably squished under Armie, tickling his sides and then bundling him up under him, ready to fall back asleep, squished, cozy, home. 

"Cheeky little shit."

"It's honestly okay. Ben was drunk, the fans were amazing, the club was alright. Now, I'm here and so are you." He shrugged his shoulders as much as he could under that gorgeous chest. "All of it, doesn't matter. You're here. So sleep already, huh?"

Armie nodded his head, hair falling out of the side parting it had been slicked into, pulled him over so Tim could get comfy in his arms, Armie's chest the best pillow in the world.

"I'll tell you what Sersh thinks of our plan in the morning, okay?"

"Hmmm," he grumbled, already on his way back to dreams again. One long breath and then "fuck'em, even your bestest friend. We're doing us now, that's all that matters. Now get those pants off and snooze with me."

He kissed him long and slow, only pulling away from his lips to wiggle out of his pants and throw them across the room. Even in the middle of this city, it was so quiet here, like the volume turned low after the chaos of the day. Tomorrow, they'd start their plan. Mentioning Armie to the fans had started it without any help, the Wounds screening would put paid to all of it. Tim grabbed Armie's left hand in the dark, the ring was off and would never be back on. He closed his eyes and snuggled down again. Like he'd said, fuck'em. He smiled and fell asleep, joining dreams with his love.


	2. Today is every day from now on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is 'sick' today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble written on my phone, I couldn't help myself! Apologies about Wounds, it was just a handy target. I don't know how to do fancy images so <> is text messages.

Brian: <Tim, where are you?>

Brian: <Tim, the car's waiting, hurry up!>

Brian: <Tim, where are you?>

<You have one voice message> "Tim, where the hell are you? The hotel said you checked out and Graham's expecting you by 11.30 at the latest! Answer your phone!"

<You have one new voice message> "I've told Graham's team you're sick. Where the fuck are you? This is ridiculous, Tim! If this is about that Page 6 piece, I told you your goddamn shenanigans on Thursday night meant I had to get something out there, you know that, I told you that. Fuck, call me!"

Tim hung up on his voicemail and let his phone fall to the carpeted floor. He sighed deeply, nodded to himself then turned over so he could snuggle up to Armie again. They'd both have to get up soon, Wounds would be starting and they wanted to sneak in after the start. It was only a ten minute stroll from Hughie's pied a terre and the man himself was meeting them for a pub lunch after. He ran his fingers along Armie's bicep, squeezed the firm muscle, Armie humming in return, pulling Tim forward for a deep kiss, eyes fluttering open again.

"What's the time?" 

"Just past noon."

Armie sat up in bed, rumpled sheets around them, hugged Tim against him. "So, it's done?"

Tim smiled at him, nodded, kissed him again and again. He was so fucking happy right now, he was vibrating with it. "Yes, it's done. Brian will have been handed an envelope a couple of minutes ago, ending his services for me and a cease and desist on all future contact with me, you, my family. Nicole will have got the same. I'm picturing two very pissed off people right now and shortly two very big corporations pissed off with their staff. And I just.don't.care." It ws done, all the bullshit, done with. Brian's bullshit on Thursday night was the last straw. Their plan was already in place then. Armie's divorce would be announced while Tim was on the other side of the planet. He'd fly from Oz back to New York, let it be known that he and Lily had 'split up', then back to London and his Armie. In two months, they were due to meet with Attitude magazine to talk about plans for the Call Me sequel with Luca and they'd agreed to casually let slip that they'd moved in together, a spacious St. Mark's Place loft and a London flat in Soho. They'd signed the lease on the Soho flat yesterday, Tim rushing off straight after to a quick bite with The King cast then slipping away after the starters to pack up his hotel room and move to Hughie's place in Bloomsbury, where Armie was based for the duration of the Nile shoot. Their life was real now, finally. Speaking of…

"Come on, babe, up and at 'em, we've got you and cockroaches to see!"

Armie smiled, eyes crinkling round the edges, "yeh, yeh, I know, I know. You know I owed Babek and that stupid film has paid for Denver and gotten me out of anything baked forever more."

Tim got out of bed and rummaged through his case for some dark clothes, incognito was easy for him in London when he wanted it to be, especially as he was intending on being 'sick' all day. He felt bad about Contenders but David and Greta had already both told him not to worry, to spend some time with his man before the flight tomorrow. "Not everything baked, I hope?"

"Nope, plenty of that back in the city." Armie grabbed him round the waist as Tim pulled his pants on, rubbing his semi against the fabric. They smiled at each other, goofy grins both. 

"Back at home?" God, that sounded good.

Armie looked at him, calm eyes, a light under him, "yeh, babe, back at our home. Now, lemme get dressed so we can go buy popcorn and get grossed out together."

He was happy to get grossed out with Armie today. Today, tomorrow and all the tomorrows to come. He was with Armie, they were happy together and he'd never have to see a boat in Capri ever again.


End file.
